


Yellow Curtains

by Talkinglions



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Director!Even, Hollywood AU, Isak has anxiety, M/M, Writer!Even, actor!Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkinglions/pseuds/Talkinglions
Summary: Isak is a famous actor from Norway that just got a project in Hollywood! There he plans to further his career, film repertoire, and life experiences. Maybe even fall in love?





	Yellow Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my horrible untrained writing! Enjoy :)

 Isak hops off the plane at LAX, the old Miley Cyrus song floods in his head. His manager leads him and his luggage to meet the driving service they ordered to meet them at the airport. Along with spotting the small sign that said "Isak Valtersen" in the hands of a man dressed in a suit, was the personal assistant assigned to him from the film he had signed onto. 

"Isak! Hello, I'm Vilde. It's so great to see you again, I hope your flight went well." The personal assistant, Vilde, said leading them to the exit out to the parking lot. 

"Ja, I'm pretty jet-lagged, but happy to be here." Isak said following obediently. 

"Do you have the schedule and locations with you?" Isak's manager, Jonas, asked. 

"Of course, they are waiting in the car. I would never forget such an important thing. We are very organised on this set and everything is scheduled to the dot." Vilde smiled sweetly and continued on her lead.

"Aha, well this should be fun." Isak whispered to Jonas. Jonas looked at him with a conspiratorial grin. 

 

 

 After a full day of sleeping and unpacking in their rented apartment, Isak and Jonas looked over the schedule given to them by Vilde. The filming days were long, getting there at 5 a.m. for makeup and hair, and going home at 10 p.m. almost everyday. At least he had a month to get to know the rest of the cast and memorize his script. He had met up with the director a handful of times so far, but he liked her and the work he had seen of her's. 

 Isak wanted to go explore Hollywood a little bit before dinner with Jonas. He wanted to go see all of the cliche tourists spots that he'd fantasize being around since he was 8 years old and dreamed of being a renowned actor. 

 Of course though everything became a mess in a matter of minutes, such was his life. As soon as a fellow countryman that was also visiting The Chinese Theatre in Hollywood spotted him, so did everyone else, even if they had no idea why he was famous. 

 He tolerated a few pictures and signatures before the swarm became massive and he started feeling claustrophobic. Isak's breathing was getting heavier and he actually started praying for someone to help remove him from the sea of people. Sadly, no such guardian angel existed and he seeped into a panic attack. The crowd got the hint and tried to give him space to breathe, but it was still too much. 

Isak was famous, yes, but he had never had to be in the situation without body guards and he felt like such an idiot to have come alone. He had been too confident in his assumption that nobody knew him in the States yet and wouldn't recognize him. 

His panic attack was still in full force when his guardian angel finally arrived. A beautiful man started leading him in breathing exercises and helping him focus to get over the attack. After a few more moments of this and what seemed like a million photos being taken of it by the surrounding people, Isak was breathing normally. The man helped him to standing and lead him to a nearby restaurant where fans wouldn't crowd. 

 "Thank you so much and I'm sorry you had to get involved." Isak apologized to the angel. 

 "Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't save Isak Valtersen?" 

 "You know who I am?" Isak was shocked that so many people knew him. Especially this person who's eyes he was currently drowning in.

 "Haha!" The man looked at him earnestly. "Lets just say I'm in the business and it would be a dishonor to my craft to not know who you are." 

 Isak could feel the blush creeping up. He coughed awkwardly. 

 "Still, thank you for helping me out there. I've never been in that dire of need before."

 "It was my pleasure, but uh, I have to get going. If the crowd is still out there in an hour go through the kitchen out the back door." 

 "Alright." Isak said dumbly watching him go. He would never forget those eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since like, 9th or 10th grade. Tragic I know. But recently I watched SKAM and fell in LOVE with Isak and Even. Also literally everyone in the cast. Please leave comments and help me along the way of trying to get this story out of my head. I hope its as good as I think it is :)


End file.
